


Pepper's Friend

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: emyhonny asked:So im obsessed with your fics and cant stop reading them. So could you please do a Loki x reader fanfic after Ragnarok where they meet because reader is a good friend of Pepper Potts and is visiting her. Tony tries to convince Thor to lock Loki up again. The reader is clumsy and Loki helps her just to show Tony that he tries to cange and be good but Tony gets protective. That sparks Loki's interest in her and he tries to get to know more about her. (Angst/smut/fluff etc. do as you please)





	Pepper's Friend

You smile and hug your friend tightly. “I’ve missed you!”

“I missed you too!” Pepper hugs you tightly. “Look!” She shows you her ring.

“It’s so pretty!” You admire it. “Oh, you’re so lucky!” You come into the tower and see Tony. “Congratulations!” You hug him. “Now if you hurt her, no amount of armor will protect you!”

Tony chuckles. “Alright, alright!”

“Now, if you don’t mind, Tony. We have a lot to do.” Pepper pulls you toward the living room.

You sit on the couch and look through the bridal books and magazines. “You still have so much to do!”

“Well between running the company and trying to plan this…” Pepper sighs. “The wedding planning tends to take the back burner.”

“Pepper, do you want me to be your wedding planner?” You offer. You knew her and Tony both really well.

“Would you?!” Pepper grabs your hand. “Oh you are a saint!” You laugh and hug her tightly. “Loki! You scared me!”

You turn to see a tall man behind you. “Hi.” You smile at him timidly. “I’m (Y/n).” Loki studies you intensely, making you self-conscious. You turn back to Pepper, blushing. “So, don’t worry about a thing, Pepper. I will take care of it all.”

“Thank you so much, (Y/n). Please, stay here. It’s the least we could do to help you stay in easy contact.” Loki is still there watching the interaction. You feel his eyes on you, but you try to ignore it.

“You’re too kind.” You smile. “I will start as soon as possible. You go do what you have to with the company. When is the wedding?”

“A year, is that too soon?” Pepper looks at you worriedly.

“Not at all. That actually gives me plenty of time.” You smile as your friend stands. “Don’t stress too much.” You start looking over all of Pepper’s notes as she leads Loki out of the room to keep you from being distracted. You smile and look at the wedding venue options. After a few hours, you gather the materials and try to take it to the room you knew was ready for you. Halfway down the hall, you accidentally run into one of the open doors and drop your stuff. “Shit!” You drop down to your knees and start gathering everything you could. Someone drops down to help you. “Loki?” You look up at him confused. Loki smiles at you and starts handing you the books and binders.

“Do you need help carrying them?” He helps you up.

“(Y/n), here. Let me help.” Tony takes some of the books and glares at Loki.

“Thank you, Tony.” You go on ahead of Tony, hearing him whisper something to Loki.

“Stay away from her, Reindeer Games. She’s under my protection.” He growls at the god. You feel a light blush creep up your face. “Got it?”

“And if she seeks me out, Stark?”

“She won’t.” You set the books on the desk in your room and smile at Tony. “Promise me you won’t go near him.”

“Tony, I will be fine. You don’t need to look after me.” You smile at your friend. “Trust me, I’ll be too busy planning your wedding to get into any kind of trouble.”

Loki chuckles to himself, listening to your conversation. Tony leaves your room, a little assured you would be busy most of the time to not get to know the trickster god. Loki peers into your room as you start organizing the books. “Well, he seems to not like me.” You look up at him and smile.

“He’s just a bit protective, mostly for Pepper’s sake.” You look back down at the books and sigh. “I’m very happy for them.” Loki catches the sadness in your voice. He frowns.

“You don’t sound happy.”

“Oh, no, I really am!” You smile. “It’s just a bit overwhelming, you know? Like, this is most likely the last person in our group that’s settling down.” You sit at the desk and start looking over things again. “Pretty soon…they’ll all be having children and…well, they will make friends with other parents.” You swallow your loneliness. “I knew it was going to happen eventually.”

“Where’s your spouse then?” He crosses his arms, leaning against your wall. Loki notices you don’t have a wedding ring.

You flush and don’t meet his eyes. “Oh…I’m…umm…” You stammer. “I’m not married…or seeing anyone really. I’m too busy for all of that.” You look through the wedding dress magazine and find the one Pepper had already picked out.

“Then she is not the last one to settle down really.” Loki studies you, ignoring your hint.

“I said most likely.” You try to defend yourself.

“You’re not telling me something, (Y/n).” He lifts your chin so you’re staring into his green eyes. “You’re not too busy for a relationship, so what is the truth?”

“Loki…” You pull away from him. “I’m not the relationship…type. No one seems to want to keep me around, so I gave up trying to settle down a long time ago.” You shrug. “It’s not bad, truly.” Loki closes your door and locks it. “Loki?” You frown at him. “What are you—”

“You’re wrong.” He growls. You stand and take a few steps away from him.

“What-what do you mean?”

“You yearn for a long lasting relationship. You want commitment. You want something just like your friends have.” Loki stalks toward you. “You are just scared of putting yourself out there and are hiding behind this façade of bullshit, claiming to be too busy.” You feel your back hit the wall as your heart pounds loudly in your chest. “I know because I’m the same way.” He slams his hands on either side of your head. “And I think I finally understand why.”

“L-Loki?” You’re breathing heavily. Every word he said was true. His dominating presence sparking a fire in you.

“Be mine.” Loki practically growls in your ear. “Be mine forever and you will _never_ be alone again.”

You lose your breath at his words. His? Forever? The commitment you both long and fear is right there. All you need is to say it. “Yes, I’m yours.” You pull him down into a deep kiss. Loki’s eyes widen, but soon he takes control and lifts you up. You pull away for him to get a better hold on you. “Only yours forever.” You whisper. You didn’t care about his past. You didn’t care that both Tony and Pepper will be pissed about this. You just don’t care anymore. It just felt right to be in Loki’s arms and you were determined to stay there.

“Good.” He smirks before throwing you onto your bed. “And you won’t be disappointed, my dear.” Loki climbs on top of you as you quickly pull off his shirt. “I have an eager little lover, don’t I?” He chuckles as he pulls your clothes off too.

“You are too.” You pull his pants down and stroke him eagerly. “You seem to need some help.” You enjoy teasing his veiny cock with your hand.

“So do you.” He groans at your touch and slips two fingers into you easily, roughly fucking you before adding a third.

“Loki!” You yell, gripping his cock tighter. “F-fuck…it’s been so long…” You cum easily on his skilled fingers, flushed from your high and embarrassment for not lasting very long.

“Shhh,” Loki reads your expression easily and kisses you gently. “Your stamina will build up again soon. After all, I’m just getting started.” You let him go as he turns you around to be on all fours, your ass and cunt up for him to see. “So wet for me, dearest. Shall I give you rest before filling this pretty hole?” His fingers leave feather light touches on your ass and across your folds, causing you to quiver.

“N-no…please fill me now…” You whine with need. “I don’t want to rest yet.”

“As my love commands.” Loki enters you quickly before pounding you with all the strength he could muster. You had to force your face into a pillow to muffle your screams of pain and pleasure. It felt like you were going to break. He filled you up so tight, you swore he was going to kill you. Not that you minded being killed that way… Loki growls and pants as his pace becomes even faster. “You…belong…to me…” One of his hands starts playing with your clit, pushing you over the edge again and cumming on his cock. “Only me…” He bites your shoulder hard, drawing some blood. You feel wave after wave of orgasms as he hits your sensitive spot mercilessly and never lets your clit rest. Your make up is smeared on your face and you know you will look like a pathetic mess when he’s done. Loki’s pace becomes more sloppy as your walls keep fluttering against him, trying to milk out his cum. “Only…you…will bare…my children…” You moan at the thought alone. Loki collapses on you as he fills you with more cum than you thought possible. You’re shaking still from your orgasm and Loki’s forceful thrusts as his cum drips down your legs.

“L-Loki?” You still half expected him to leave, like you were a whore. He was a god after all. Loki could never mean to keep those promises to a mortal. “Thank you…even if this was our only time together.”

“It won’t be, little dove.” Loki kisses your neck lazily as he finally pulls out of you. “You’re mine for all eternity now. Nothing will keep us apart.” He pulls your blankets up around the two of you. “Now, rest. You have a lot of wedding planning to do tomorrow.” You chuckle and turn to face him. You wrap your arms around his neck and bury your face into his chest.

“Yes, my god.”


End file.
